The Father of Kakarot
by JingkaJP
Summary: We all know the story of Bardock, Goku's father, but what if he lived through the destruction of his home world? The vengeful father is on a quest to find his son and bring down the evil emperor who was the cause of not only the death of his love, but his planet.
1. The Father of Kakarot Chapter 1

"Don't forget us Kakarot!"

Those four words in which Gine had last spoken to her child, Kakarot, ricocheted throughout the mind of Bardock all day. He stood looking up at the sky, at the exact spot where he and his wife sent away their son to a faraway planet. There he waited; waited for the moment in which his life would change forever. He knew that the cold emperor Frieza had something planned, something devious. What it was however, was unclear to him. Why would Frieza want to have everyone gather on the planet unless he had plans to exterminate them all? Did he send his son off for the correct reasons? That was another thing nagging at his brain, a constant feeling of uneasiness and guilt pitted in his stomach.

Suddenly, the world seemed to darken; the sun blocked by something large. Turning around he saw it, a massive armada led by the bastard Frieza himself. He'd quickly fly up and towards the fleet of ships before one of their cannons had fired, hitting him directly and sending Bardock crashing back into his home village. His armor's right shoulder and breast pads were ripped apart as he was sent across the dirt. "Bardock!" Gine had called as she ran out to aid her husband, other curious saiyans had stepped out of their huts to see what was going on.

"Get out of here Gine!" Bardock grunted as he pushed himself back up to stand on his shaky legs. "Someone has to show this bastard what for!" Blood trickled out of the many cuts and scrapes he suffered down his arm. The biggest ship, Frieza's own, opened on the top. Out came the short alien in his pod chair, his tail slumped and dangling over the side. With a chilling laugh he'd point his finger up towards the stars, and almost in an instant a bright orange sphere of energy formed. The attack was nearly the size of Planet Vegeta itself. Fear shot through Bardock's body and mind, his eyes widened but were filled with anger. A white aura erupted around the battle-hardened Saiyan as he charged a blue attack in his injured hand. "Cmon' don't tell me you intend to kill us that easily!" He muttered foolishly before launching upwards towards the tyrant. With a shriek, Frieza launched the attack down towards the planet; with a shout Bardock would return an attack at his own, the two blasts clashed against one another. Full of heart, Bardock didn't back down as his ruler's attack barreled through his, he stood his ground but ultimately it wasn't enough. The attack overtook him, destroying his armor, body, and subsequently his planet. What followed was a brief, blinding flash of light before Planet Vegeta was nothing but stardust and a few rocks. "Well, those were some fireworks." Frieza spoke coldly, before chuckling "Damn monkeys." The emperor would lower back into his ship and fly off, followed by the rest of his army.

Planet Vegeta and its inhabitants were gone, except for one Saiyan. Bardock, whose body was in tatters and a bloody mess, was barely conscious as he laid on his stomach on one of the remaining rocks from the planet. His armor and clothes were completely disintegrated, leaving him bare and his tail floating aimlessly in the effects of no gravity. He looked off towards where his planet once was, and saw one of the Frieza squadron ships floating as well, it was beaten and battered as well as vacant. "G-Gine..." He pushed himself off the rock and let the momentum carry himself to the ship, he ran in to the large frontal window of the ship and bounced upwards. He'd weakly latch on to a metal bar and bring himself to the hatch atop the spacecraft, he had just enough strength to barely open the loosely held together door. Once open he fell downward into the ship and crashed onto the floor, it seemed to have its own field of gravity on the inside. Slowly he was able to stand up on his feet once more, he stumbled his way toward the control panel and sat down in the pilot's chair. Looking at the stars in the distance he'd take a deep, sharp breath as he spoke to himself once more.

"I promised you.. I'll get our boy back."

_Welp, that's about all for the first chapter. It has been a LOOONG time since I've written anything, especially not on this scale. Hopefully this gains traction and is rather enjoyable. Please leave any feedback down below if you would, good or bad any is appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Stars, thousands and thousands of stars. That is all Bardock would see through the windows of his stolen ship, the amount of time he spent drifting throughout the outer reaches of space was lost on him. He hadn't been able to understand exactly how to steer the vessel yet as he was used to space-pods with maps and simple coordinate entries. He'd rub his right arm while he looked over the intricate control panel that was at the front of the room, the wounds were still all over his body but they had just recently finished closing. Bardock had found a wardrobe of armor much akin to his previous, only this time the brown shoulder pads were replaced with straps and everywhere that was previously a yellowish-brown had now become lime green. Perhaps the biggest change to his apparel were 6-inch crimson colored pieces of cloth which wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He had taken one of these wraps and tore it in half so it was no longer stitched together all the way around and instead became a strip, this had become a headband which he tied around his forehead at his hairline.

Suddenly, a woman's voice had played over the speakers which were sat above the northern window. It spoke with the voice cadence of an AI along with an irregular pitch as if were broken. "Entering cluster of.." The voice had begun to get drowned out by static, however it was still barely able to be deciphered. "galaxies, nearest planet with life: Earth." A holographic set of coordinates had been displayed by a screen that rested between the two speakers, the numbers were a bright orange color which was easily seen on the backdrop of space. Bardock would quickly scour the control panel again, still not understanding the works or mechanics of the sea of buttons before him. Frustration built inside him as he began to press any button which he thought might help him, and to his inexperienced mind that meant press every single one. Eventually, the coordinates would begin to change in both order and color and soon enough the voice would speak again. "Second nearest planet selected, setting sail for Y-" The voice would shift to a high pitch and began to speak the planet's name repeatedly: "Yardrat." The Saiyan's eyes would show the feeling of dread and defeat that washed over him as he watched the screen stop displaying the numbers while the navigator finished speaking. A loud hum would sound from the back of the ship as the stars on the outside began to race past, the speed of them increasing. Bardock would be thrown back in to his chair as the spacecraft sped towards the accidental destination, the light from the outside now was nearly blinding as he passed so many celestial bodies on route to Yardrat. When the ship stopped on a dime he was sent flying forward and into the window, impacting it with his right arm.

As he came to he was able to see just what was outside the craft, a planet surrounded in golden clouds that made it seem as if it were made strictly of gas. Soon, the front of the ship began to tip as the world outside got bigger and filled the window. The gravitational attraction had began to pull his ship towards its surface, it wasn't long before the vehicle would break through the clouds and crash into the dark surface of the planet nose first. Bardock was launched through the windshield of impact and rolled across the ground, laying so that he were on his back and staring upwards at the lively yellow sky. He'd lay still for a few moments before finally standing back up to take a look around at the scenery, noticing rivers with rushing green waters and recently blossomed flowers all around. It had been one of the nicer places he had crash landed on for sure, but that wasn't any comfort as he was now seemingly deserted on some remote world. In the far off distance he saw the outline of what seemed like a village and gritting his teeth he began to shakily walk towards it. His previously closed wounds now reopened with blood dripping down his arm, his armor held up minus a few scuffs on the breastplate and his left cheek was cut in the form of an x.

"I made a promise..." he muttered to himself as he stumbled onwards "I plan on keeping it!"

_Welp that took a LOT longer to write out than expected. This whole working on grammar errors and whatnot is pretty annoying sometimes but I hope to keep the story going in a somewhat interesting direction. The plan is to make this story a way to alter the original canon of the Dragon Ball universe, but it still has a little while to go and some more setting up before the first major change happens. Expect the exposition for that to build in the coming chapters however. _


	3. Chapter 3

Off deep in the far reaches of space, the armada that sought to end the Saiyans was committing genocide on yet another planet as they did so frequently. Frieza watched from above as his troops carried out the destruction of what was once a civilization of peace. A smirk remained on his cold lips while the world was being brought to its knees before his very eyes. "This cleansing seems to be going well, I suppose I can leave my force to do as they please so I can get to more _important_ business." He spoke lowly and without falter, completely desensitized to the mass loss of life before him.

Suddenly a Frieza Force member's voice rang out from a speaker by the door to the room, it talked with haste and a tinge of excitement. "Frieza sir! I request your audience as I might have something, or rather _someone_ of importance!" The pod which hosted the tyrant turned towards the door and signaled one of his servants, Berryblue, to open it. The fighter rushed into the room, holding an unconscious small child under his right arm. The kid had unkempt black hair that extended down to his shoulders, and his skin was pale as if he had been ill for some time. "Why do you bring this boy to me? Rather, you should be bringing him to his grave." Frieza was annoyed, the thought of eradicating the both of them rushed through his mind. However he allowed the soldier plead his case. "J-Just look sir!" The man's shaky hand reached behind the child and held him by an unexpected appendage: a long brown tail. "I believe to have found a surviving Saiyan boy!"

Back on Yardrat, Bardock had managed to reach the village. To his bemusement the town seemed so lively yet not a single person was to be found. Recently hung clothes were drying on racks while freshly cut meat was left out to be drained of blood. "Hello?" He'd call out in hopes of maybe running in to any living soul. "I know I might be a Saiyan, and I'm not sure of our reputation around here but I'm not looking for conflict." He had thought maybe reasoning would invoke any response, he was correct but not in the way he had expected. Instantaneously an inhabitant with a large purple head that had yellow spots appeared before Bardock, examining the Saiyan before him. As quick as the creature came, it vanished. This confused Bardock, inciting him to look around frantically. "What the hell was th-" The villager appeared once more only this time accompanied by a dozen others, all looking at him with curiosity. The one in the front stepped towards Bardock and began to speak, his voice was high pitched and nearly undecipherable. "We know what you are, and we know what you've done." He reached his bony hand out towards the forehead of Bardock which initially triggered resistance from the Saiyan, followed by him taking a step or two back. "Please," the villager spoke once more "if you are as you say, allow me to validate this." he reached his hand out again, this time accomplishing his task. In a flash of light, a bright white aura burst around Bardock with the man's hand still on his head. "You speak the truth, you do not come seeking a battle. However you would not hesitate to fight one if it got you what you desire." He stepped back to his group of Yardrats "Your name is Bardock, a Saiyan's whose planet was destroyed with his son out in deep space somewhere."

The man flashed a smile, bearing no teeth and a yellow tongue while the group of identical looking individuals behind him did the same. "Your son, Kakarot, goes by a new name: Goku. I can roughly feel his life force, however it is in a very critical state." Bardock took a step forward and called out "New name, feel his life force? What are you going on about, and what do you mean he's in a critical state!?" The Yardrat turned his back on the Saiyan, speaking quietly in an attempt to subdue the panic in the air "Your son has taken a large blow to the head, he should survive due to the care of the man who is caring for him." He put his hands behind his back and looked up at the sky "You're lucky you crashed here of all places. We are benevolent people, and we will assist you in your journey to find your son." He'd then point towards a hut off down a dirt road "Go there and get cleaned up, have a nice dinner and rest. Tomorrow you shall begin to learn from me, the village chieftan: Urus."

_Aaaand that's all for this chapter. Going in to this story I wasn't planning on adding another Saiyan in to the mix, but hey it was something I thought would help break the ground of the normal story of Dragon Ball. One thing I am extremely poor at is thinking of creative or interesting names, so for many of the characters that won't be recurring cast members throughout the majority of the story I will simply be using a name generator. _


	4. Chapter 4

Every room on the inside of Frieza's ship seemed massive to the Saiyan boy, finding himself only eye level with the tables in the catering. He was a year older than Bardock's son despite seeming younger due to his height. He'd garner many looks by the soldiers who were eating, the general consensus was that all the Saiyans were dead so seeing one walking about was very alarming. He wore a black spandex suit underneath standard Frieza Force armor, his tail remained extended behind him. He was confused about where he was, the mission to him was to destroy life on the planet he was sent to; now he lived on his Emperor's ship. Everything happened in the course of a week, starting with his exit of Planet Vegeta.

_A week earlier:_ "Lottus!" A gruff voice called out down the hallway of the house, causing the boy to perk up on the edge of his bed. A large hairy-armed man walked into the door and put a hand on his son's head. "Today, Lottus, you will be sent off on your first mission." Lottus would push his father's hand away and lay back down, uninterested in leaving his bed. Suddenly his tail would be tugged on harshly, causing him to fall of the bed as an intense stinging pain shot through his body. With a cry he'd crash into the floor as his dad would berate him. "You're to take this seriously, do you hear me?" The man would strike his son on the back of his head which forced Lottus back down to the ground. "This mission is from King Vegeta himself! He noticed your latent power was just below his own son's, which means he has high expectations for you." The child pushed his way back to his feet, dusting off his pants before crossing his arms and looking away. In a rage the father would lift him in the air by a tuft of his hair, getting close to his son's face he'd begin shouting. "If you fail this mission don't even let the thought of returning cross your mind!" He'd toss Lottus aside and turn away "Go to the landing site within the next five minutes, I don't want a disgrace in this house."

Ships took off and landed on a big white pad at the site, a line of child Saiyans was formed before the row of spacepods on the eastern deck. Directors were shouting instructions and waving lit up rods to help the kids navigate to their designated pod. "Lottus! Lottus your ship is here!" One of the navigators called out while pointing to one of the spacecrafts, upon arrival the worker would place a scouter in front of the boy's face before reading out his power level. "890, yet your latent power is off the charts.. you shall prove quite useful to Lord Frieza. Enter your pod, the coordinates are already set for you. All you have to do is press the big red button on the console after the hatch is closed." Lottus would do as instructed and sat in before closing the door, he looked over the console looking for the button. A moment passed before he found it and promptly pressed it, as he did the voice of Lord Frieza played over the intercom "Every Saiyan alive must report to Planet Vegeta immediately, every last one of you." Lottus' ship began to whir before slowly hovering into the air, the man outside turned and shouted for the boy to return that instant. He just looked out the window as he ignored the command, his nonchalant attitude had gotten the better of him again. The pod took off at an alarming speed and headed towards a nearby planet, after a certain distance Frieza's voice played again yet this time it was prerecorded. "If you've made it this far that means you're on track for a mission. This pod is strictly to be used by those who are, that mission is an easy one as well. You are to exterminate all life that is on the planet you're headed towards and return promptly to Planet Vegeta, if you are to survive you shall be sent out on another quest much like this one."

He flew through space for an extraordinarily long and boring time, taking him nearly a week to reach the planet he was meant to destroy. When he got close he was able to discern other ships invading the world, including Frieza's own. As he watched the fire coming from the armada, his ship was pulled in by the planet's gravitational pull. Not prepared for a crash landing, his ship smashed through an upper floor of a skyscraper and screeched to a halt once inside. Lottus was thrown through the windshield of his spacecraft, sending him out of the pod and onto a balcony that stretched over the street below. He lay on his stomach and just stared off in the distance, the sounds of the Frieza Force got closer as time went on. His vision had gone blurry and his eyes heavy, it wasn't long before he was found unconscious and taken back to the cruel Emperor himself.

Lottus awoke in a chair inside an unfamiliar circular room. A large window showed the vast emptiness of space, staring out of it was the two horned alien Frieza himself, his tail wriggled almost with rhythm. The Emperor turned and looked at the recently awoken boy, coldly he spoke "You ignored my orders to return back home." The tension grew high in an instant as Frieza walked towards the child slowly, a grin stretched on his lips. "It was a good thing you didn't, a meteor of colossal proportion smashed into your home world and was the reason for its destruction." Lottus' eyes widened, for the first time in a while he spoke up. His light and shaky voice held a tone of despair as the horror set in quick "Does that mean my father..." Frieza would take it upon him to finish the boy's query along with supplying an answer. "Died. Yes, your father was killed as well; this means you have no where and no one to return to." The ruler was close to the Saiyan now, towering above him. "Your latent abilities are nearly unheard of. You shall continue to serve under me and hone your powers, you shall become one of my greatest warriors. And if you refuse..." Frieze slowly aimed his pointer and middle finger at the forehead of Lottus "You shall die alongside the rest of your race."

_And that's a wrap. Sorry for having been inactive the past few days, I've been quite busy with work and other stuff. Anywho, that's an introduction to the boy from last chapter! We'll return to Bardock in the next chapter as his efforts on Yardrat continue! _


	5. Chapter 5

"How long do I have to be up here!?" Called Bardock to the village chieftain hundreds of feet below, sweat beads dripping downward and falling from the tip of his nose. Blood had long since rushed to his head as he sat suspended atop a pillar upside down, supported only by the strength of his arm. It felt as if he were up above the village balancing for days on end, standing on his own two feet seemed almost a myth to him. His face had grown stubble along his jaw and cheeks, while his body had attained new scars and a more defined set of muscles.

"The more you complain the longer you remain!" Responded Urus through shaky breaths. The chieftain had become withered since Bardock's first appearance several years ago, during that time the old man had taught the Saiyan nearly everything he knew. "Ah, head on down." He would call while he slowly began to walk towards his home, relying mainly on a wooden cane to move. Bardock pushed off the top of the pillar and flew down besides Urus, his entire body quaking as he lands on his feet. "How long was I up there?" The Saiyan asked his mentor, in response Urus held up three fingers. "Three days?" He exclaimed in a disappointed tone, putting his calloused hands behind his head "I could've sworn it was much longer!" Suddenly the old man's cane would swing into Bardock's stomach, causing him to cough and double over. Harshly, the Yardrat spoke, spit flying from his old and chapped lips "Three HOURS, Saiyan! You were up there for three hours!" Urus would plant his cane into the ground firmly and elegantly flip forwards before balancing atop its rounded top, relying only on his index finger. From there he would scold his student once more "How do you expect to save anyone if you can't even do something as remedial as balance? You manage to understand the harder subjects like fighting, energy control, and opponent reading. Yet you can't figure out something as easy as dodging!" He swings his foot forward and onto the back of the recovering Bardock, causing the Saiyan to fall face first into the dirt before his master. "Seriously, you're apart of a warrior race" he would return to his feet and start walking again "I'm not going to be alive forever Bardock, and it's beginning to seem as if you need more time than I have left..." Urus looks back at his student who is once again rising to his feet, dirt causing his cheeks to be discolored. "Come, we have something to discuss... It's about your journey for your son."

Thousands of light years away a planet was on the verge of total annihilation as Frieza's top four members scourged the planet for its resources. Each man had distinct features from one another, sharing only one thing in common: they were all Saiyans. One Saiyan whose hair dropped down behind his ankles was holding a man by the collar of his shirt whilst suspending him in the air, surrounding them were dead civilians on battered stone ground. Each one of them all met the same unfortunate fate of running into a ruthless warrior: Raditz. Now he had his next victim in the clutches of his hand, the man was screaming in pure fear as tears rolled down his cheeks accompanied by snot from his nose. "You're the last remaining man in your city on this forsaken planet. Unfortunately this place hasn't been too profitable for Lord Frieza, however fortunately for you; you won't have to bear living here any longer..." A purple collection of energy would cause Raditz's left hand to eminate light, electricity begins to spark from his attack's charge. Suddenly a voice would ring out from the speaker of the scouter on his left ear "Raditz! Stop messing around and get back to the damn ship. Vegeta is pissed that you're taking so long!" The malicious grin that was on the Saiyan's face quickly turned to that of disdain as he drops the man down onto the ground. "Lottus you really piss ME off.." he mutters to himself before turning away from the civilian and flying off. The man shakily puts his knees to his chest as he continues crying, left alone on an entire planet as he was forgotten to even be killed.

_E.N.: I completely forgot to write more of this story and this chapter was written on my phone lmao_


	6. Chapter 6

"Kakarot... has a boy of his own?" Bardock's tone was full of shock as reality set in, he had been on this journey for years and realistically he hadn't gotten much further from the start. Sweat beads dripped down the Saiyan's forehead and rolled down to his chin before falling down onto his bare chest, his gaze swept over the room before he began to grab what little belongings he had. Urus watched on without objecting, realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop his pupil from leaving, this was his only goal after all. "Saiyan..." The chieftan spoke with a rare timbre in his voice, one that was filled with concern and care for his student. "Before you go, I think you ought' to kn-" Bardock interjected with a stern and hurried statement "I know everything I need to know, Urus. My son is alive and thriving and I'm going to meet him." The Saiyan tied his blood-stained bandana around his forehaed tightly, before locking eyes with his trainer. "Even if it's the only time in my life, I need to do this for Gine if not myself." He'd sling a small sack over his shoulder, in it was his armor and a few rations of food for the trip to Earth. Afterwards he began to walk towards the door, not looking back at Urus if only for a second. "What about your other son?" The chieftan's voice rang out this time, similar to the stern call-outs during their training sessions. This caused Bardock to stop dead in his tracks, a vein popped into view on his forehead as rage began to build inside of him. He would turn his head to see Urus from the corner of his anger filled eye before speaking in a low and vexed tone. "What ABOUT Raditz? He rejected his place among our family and has been in the back pocket of that ego-driven Prince Vegeta ever since!" The elder's eyes narrowed as if he were a predator who had locked onto his prey, his bright eyes pierced through the gaze of Bardock's with no fear of the warrior's anger. "How pitiful of a father to cast away one of your children for a decision they made when they were nothing more than a boy." He'd take a step towards Bardock which prompted the Saiyan to turn and face the old man and crouch into a defensive position. The tension in the air was palpable, comparable to that of the leaders of two warring nations meeting face to face for the first time. The pedagogue continued his cold scolding "That boy is no longer just a boy, Bardock. He is a man, one with a father who seemingly gave up on him at first chance! However, you and he aren't much different in your goals, Saiyan." Bardock began to take steps backwards and away from Urus as the old man continued towards the younger. "You're both headed towards Earth, only he's going to get there first."

"Kakarot..." The window on the Saiyan space-pod fogged up as the elder brother of Goku spoke to himself, his reflection was barely visible in the crimson glass. A smug grin remained on the invader's lips as his pod raced through the cosmos towards the planet that his baby brother was sent to: Earth. "Hopefully you've shown some improvement in your abilities, otherwise you'll still be the mockery of our entire race." He chuckled lightly before transitioning into a maniacal and devious fit of laughter. "As long as you don't end up like our father, then you'll at least be one notch higher than the jester to Lord Frieza and Vegeta!"


End file.
